True Love can do everything
by Lunnare
Summary: Sully ha regresado y ha disparado a Booth cuando su intención era a Brennan. ¿Logrará Booth salir de esta? 5 capis al aire, para compensar mi tardanza, y porque me voy de vacaciones :P BB forevah!
1. A diez cm de ti

He aquí el primer capi de este ff, un poco -bastante- loco. Espero que os guste, y sin reviews no habrá próximo capi ;)

**Disclaimer: **Bones no es mío, es de la Fox. La canción de LODVG tampoco me pertenece.

C.1. Introducción: Songfic, A diez centímetros de ti (LODVG)

Angela, no sé lo que me pasa, en serio. Cada vez que veo a Booth, me pongo muy nerviosa- veía la expresión pícara de su amiga- Pero no estoy enamorada de él.

- Te vas a enfadar por lo que te voy a decir…

- Inténtalo

- Sí lo estás

- Bueno, ya discutiremos, tengo prisa, he quedado con Booth

Lo que le había dicho Angela la atormentaba… b No/b podía ser cierto… eran compañeros, pero no debía enamorarse… ¿dónde estaría la ética profesional? Aunque reconocía que lo suyo no era una relación normal: había mucha complicidad y habían trabado una amistad mutua. Llegó al Diner y lo miró…

_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me_

_Dejan desarmada_

_Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi_

_Parte más sensata_

_Se cae mi teoría convertida en un_

_Montón de palabra_

_Que hoy vuelven solas a casa_

_A diez centímetros de ti_

_Y a diez años luz de mañana_

_Que importan las ciencias exactas_

_Si tú y yo somos así_

_A diez centímetros de ti_

_Y a diez años luz de mañana_

_Tu encanto son armas cargadas_

_De promesas por cumplir_

"Otra vez igual"- pensó nerviosa sobre sus gestos-¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa? Mi subconsciente me está haciendo pasar una mala jugada.

Booth la miró y con una señal, la indicó que fuera con él.

- Tenemos que rellenar el informe- y sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo- ¿Te pasa algo, Huesos?

- No, solo pensaba…

- No deberías pensar tanto, ese es tu problema y el de los squints, pensáis demasiado.

_No hace falta que te jure querido_

_Compañero_

_Que no debí quererte y sin embargo te quiero,_

_Así que no hagas trampas que_

_Sabes de sobra cual es_

_mi debilidad_

- Huesos, ¿me escuchas? Estás en tu mundo más de lo normal

- ¿Eeeh? Si, claro…

- ¿Qué te he dicho?

- Vale, no te he escuchado…

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Angela que te ha dejado tan descolocada

Brennan solo se hacía una pregunta: ¿Por qué se estaba tan nerviosa?... Solo era Booth… y cada vez descubría más que lo que le había dicho Angela era cierto.

- ¡¡Hey!! ¿Qué te ha dicho?- la preguntaba Booth

- Nada especial

Booth se había dado cuenta que últimamente ella estaba muy nerviosa… cuando estaba cerca de él. Cada uno se fue por su lado y Brennan decidió ir al Laboratorio y le dijo a Angela…

_A diez centímetros de ti_

_Y a diez años luz de mañana_

_Tu encanto son armas cargadas_

_De promesas que_

_Consiguen que me sienta tan extraña,_

_Tan lejos de mí misma tan cerca_

_De tu alma._

_Me pierdo a la deriva y tan sólo_

_Encuentro en medio del agua_

_Promesas maleducadas._

- ¿Lo reconoces?

- Síiii

- Bésale… pídele que ponga todos sus sentimientos en ello… y de paso, pon los tuyos… Así sabrás si en realidad le quieres

Brennan estaba poco convencida…

- Creo que todo esto lo haces para tu disfrute.

- Noooo, ¡qué va! … Luego me cuentas , jaja

Brennan la miró fulminante y se fue… Quedó con Booth y le dijo:

- Booth. Tengo que decirte algo que Angela me ha dicho.

- ¿No será que le cobres lo que le debo?

- Nooo

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- Me ha dicho que nos besemos,

- Jaja, no es cierto, ¿verdad?

- Noooo, dice que pongas todo lo que sientas por mí…

Booth se estaba poniendo rojo.

- Hace calor aquí, ¿no?

- ¿Lo vas a hacer?¿-impaciente-Es la forma de cobrar tus deudas- Booth aceptó.

Lo que los dos pensaban sería algo rápido y sin sentimiento por parte del otro se convirtió en algo mayor… y más apasionado, sentían mucho por el otro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Love between partners is impossible

Capítulo 2: Love between partners is impossible

Del rostro de Brennan cayó una lágrima… ¡Otra vez el mismo sueño!

Ese sueño en el que Angela la pedái que besara a Booth, y ella… ¡aceptaba! Según ella eso no era lógico.

Cierto que ahora le consideraba más que un amigo… bsu mejor amigo/b… él sabía muchas cosas de ella (narciso, margarita, Júpiter…) y ella, cada vez más, se ponía nerviosa delante de su presencia.

Por lo que el sueño, por lo menos el principio, se ceñía a su historia.

Otra lágrima recorrió su rostro, y era por lo siguiente que había pensado:

- No puedo estar enamorada… no… y menos, de Booth… es mi compañero… le aprecio demasiado como, para si no funciona, no serlo más…

El amor entre compañeros de trabajo es imposible.

Miró el reloj de su mesilla, las 6:30 horas, la hora de levantarse… Se duchó, y se vistió, y pensó:

Me compraré un café de camino al Laboratorio. Espero que no haya casos para que no venga Booth, porque, con lo que me pasa últimamente, no sé si confundiré realidad con ficción…

Booth se despertó, y lamentó no tenerla a su lado, como en el sueño…

Siempre pensaba:

Ya que en la realidad no me quiere, pues siempre cuento el momento que queda para dormir, para estar juntos…

Su sueño no era muy distinto del de Brennan, solo que los besos no eran ningún pago de deudas, sino por amor :wub:… Era su mayor fantasía… Un beso en el que no había obligación por parte de nadie, sino porque ellos querían…

Se levantó, se vistió tranquilamente después de haberse duchado… y dijo: "Como yo no me hago café, voy a ir a ese puesto…" N/a: ¿Os imagináis que va a pasar?

Iba caminando por las calles de Washington, alegremente, pensando en ella, en lo que la quería, cuando de repente, le pareció verla en un puesto…

No puede ser, debe ser una ilusión, es prácticamente imposible… ¿Me estoy obsesionando con ella? No puede ser -pensaba- trabajo con ella, compartimos mucho, somos muy amigos… Sé que siento algo por ella, pero no sé que puede ser… ¿Amistad o amor?

La chica pagaba al tendero…

Sí, gracias…- Agradeció la chica al vendedor, y miró a su alrededor, alguien la había tocado y añadió- Oh, no…- mirando al cielo y suplicando para que fuera una ilusión ese alguien la sonrió pícaramente.-…


	3. Chapter 3

-

**Disclaimer: **Pues el de siempre. Bones no es mío, aunque me gustaría :-P

Muchas gracias a Noe y a airun ;-) Noe, tú me has sacado colores innecesarios :P Ambas sabemos que esto es una locura, que ya toca a su fin :-(

Este es un capi peque, comparado con el resto :P

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Solo soy yo.-dijo Booth con su sonrisa picarona.

- Porque… eh…- ella no sabía qué responder.

- Vale, lo comprendo… No me quieres ver, quieres librarte de mí…

- ¿Por qué querría librarme de ti?-preguntó, disimulando sus razones.

- Porque después del beso… de los besos-corrigió- del otro día, supuse que no querría volver a trabajar conmigo, aunque no supusieran nada, porque no eran en serio… ¿verdad?

- ¿Sucedió?-dijo, atónita, y algo aterrada

- Sí, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Luego lo discutiremos… tengo mucha prisa, Booth, me tengo que ir…

- Vale, luego te veo.

Ante lo que estaba pasando, Brennan decidió ir al psicólogo. Haber confundido algo así no podía ser posible.

Creía que uno le podría ayudar, a pesar de que odiaba la psicología, pero ella pensaba que podía ser algo mental.

Fue a un psicólogo de confianza, el Dr. Lance Sweets, en privado.

- Por favor, ante todo, no le digas nada al FBI, y esto incluye a Booth.

- Está bien, de acuerdo.

- A ver, creo que estoy muy mal. Últimamente, cuando estoy cerca de él (de Booth), me pongo nerviosísima. También sueño con…-poniéndose ligeramente colorada- ¿Hay la confidencialidad doctor-paciente?

- Por supuesto, prosiga explicando su caso.

- Es que me da un poco de vergüenza…

- Pues resúmalo, dra. Brennan.

- Nos besamos, a petición de Angela, para saldar deudas, es apasionado; pero resulta que también sucedió en la realidad

- Bueno, puedo decirle que con toda seguridad, está mentalmente como una rosa; pero está enamorada…

- Eso es imposible, ¿está seguro?

- Sí, del agente Bo - No lo dejó acabar

- No, eso no puede ser…- replicando. Todo le había caído como un jarro de agua fría.- No puede ser, es algo que no puede suceder… No creo- lo negaba

- El amor viene solo, sin que uno lo quiera… Se acabó su tiempo, hasta la próxima cita…

Brennan se fue y no se lo podía creer.

Ella no podía estar enamorada de Booth.

Porque, sino funcionaba, ¿volverían a trabajar juntos? Si la respuesta era afirmativa, nada volvería a ser como antes.

Pero también pensó:

- Creo que el "pringao" este de Sweets siempre nos lo ha querido decir, pero ahora le venía a cuento.

Brennan se comportaba así, tozudamente, negándose una y otra vez que ella no podía estar enamorada de Booth.

Booth, en cambio, no se podía creer que Brennan no recordara nada de ese beso tan bonito, y el que vino después un poco más sincero y corto.

Se habían acercado, mirándose de forma cómplice, y sus narices se rozaban. Antes de todo comprobaron que nadie conocido se acercaba, para que no interrumpieran ese momento tan especial de "saldación de deudas".

Tenían una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y comenzaron inconscientemente; pero al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, decidieron parar, algo que hasta ese momento les había encantado: el tierno y dulce contacto con el otro.

De lo que Brennan no se acordaba era porque lo reprimía de sus pensamientos, por lo tanto no se puede acordar de algo que vio.

--

Reviews, please. Me gustaría saber tu opinión :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por todos vuestros comments. Y a las foreras BS, porque nosotras lo valemos xD**

**Ni**** Bones ni sus personajes, son míos.**

C.4 _Entre que no lo reconozco, y tú no te lanzas (no lo dicen, pero suena bien :P)_

Brennan había logrado suprimir esos pensamientos de su mente, pero en sus sueños eran como "adivinos", le decían hechos ocurridos en el pasado.

Se fue a dormir, ese día no había habido el más mínimo roce con Booth, aparte del de la mañana. Parecía como si éste, al decir esto de no querer verle, se lo hubiera tomado en serio…

Lo que ella no podía negar era que lo había echado mucho de menos: su sonrisa, el mote que la había puesto, su sentido del humor… Eran tantas sus cualidades…

Se durmió pensando en esto, y empezó a sentirle más cerca, porque… él estaba soñando con ella. 1

Ella vio en el sueño lo que ya le era habitual: el beso y algo nuevo: alguien conocido por detrás; ¡¡Sully?? 2

En su momento, Booth lo vio, y Brennan recordó que poco después sucedió el 2º beso.

- Dios mío, ¿por eso me besó?- pensó Brennan al levantarse.

La respuesta, aunque no la supiera, era sí. Booth lo había visto, y por eso la besó, pero sería muy difícil decírselo…

- A menos que esté enamorada de mí, se lo diría, pero como no lo está… Debo decirle que Sully ha regresado, para que vuelvan juntos. No lo soportaré, pero por su bien, utodo/u

Estas dos personas, dos mundos opuestos, distintos se querían, y eran correspondidos, pero no lo reconocía, ni sabían…

Booth decidió dar un paso con Brennan. La llamó, pero tuvo que dejar un mensaje.

- Hey, ¡¡hola, Huesos!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estés muy bien. – Brennan escuchaba, pero sin responder, al contestador. – Sé que no quieres hablarme, y aunque esto me duela, tengo que decirte algo. Llámame, cuando lo escuches.- Brennan fue a cogerlo, pero Booth ya había colgado.

Decidió no llamarlo directamente, esperó un poco, para que no descubriera que ella había estado escuchando.

- ¿Hola? ¿Booth?

- Sí, oh… ¡¡Hola, Huesos!! ¿Has escuchado mi mensaje?

- Sí, por eso te llamo. ¿Qué quieres? Estoy saliendo para el Jeffersonian.

- ¿¿En sábado??

- Me han llamado urgentemente,

- De acuerdo, ¿pero te podrías tomar un café conmigo?

- Está bien, ¿dónde?

- ¿Qué te parece en el Diner en quince minutos?

- Vale.

A los quince minutos, los dos estaban allí, puntuales, hablando amigablemente.

- Huesos, esos besitos que nos dimos, no deben influir, porque solo eran deudas, ¿cierto?

- Eeeeh… claro – mirando como si nada

- Entonces, ¿los dos de acuerdo? ¿Cómo amigos?

- Sí – y se estrecharon la mano, sonrientes :)

- Bueno, otra cosa que te quería decir es… - Le costaba decirlo- que Sully regresó, hace 3 días me llamó. Te lo digo porque él quería que te lo dijera. Quiere que cenes con él

- Está bien, gracias Booth. Luego le llamo. Muchas gracias de nuevo- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al que Booth respondió poniéndose colorado.

Booth se quedó pensando, y Brennan cogió su móvil y llamó a Sully.

- Hola, ¿Sully?

- Oooh, Temperance… ¿Booth te ha dicho que llegué?- desconfiado

- Sí, porque no lo iba a decir, extrañada.

- Creía que no te lo diría… ¿Cenamos esta noche?

Numeritos:

1 Lo pongo porque dicen que cuando sueñas con alguien es que el otro está soñando contigo, pero no sé si será verdad, pero suena bien

2 No estoy obsesionada, pero es clave en la historia :-(


	5. Sully

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes son míos. Mentes Criminales tampoco (final)  
**

Espero que os guste. Os pongo dos capis para compensaros, he tenido unos cuantos problemillas con los docs en mi ordenador, y los he tenido que buscar en BS.

C.5. _Sully_

- Vale… ¿dónde?  
- Es una sorpresa. Solo tienes que estar lista a las 20 en tu casa, que pasaré a recogerte.  
- Sí, allí estaré.

Ni Booth ni Brennan sabían lo que había hecho en este tiempo. Por lo tanto no sabían que había conocido a dos hombres con los que había trazado una profunda amistad, pero que no eran trigo limpio.

Sully tenía preparado algo para la cena, algo muy especial que esos dos hombres, que se hacían llamar Sí y No le habían dicho. 1

Mientras, Booth lo estaba pasando muy mal… Seguramente, tras la cena, Tempe y Sully volverían, y él ya no tendría más oportunidades…  
Esto no le gustaba nada, y como "gran amigo" de Sully, ya sabía dónde y cuándo había reservado Sully restaurante (le había vuelto a pedir consejo) y decidió pasarse por el apartamento de Brennan cuando ésta volviera, y pensaba decírselo todo.

De repente, una llamada de teléfono le sacó de su mundo; era Brennan.

- ¿Booth?  
- Sí, soy yo.  
- Ya he llamado a Sully… no me llames esta noche, que he quedado con él.  
- Ah, vale, de acuerdo. ¡Que te lo pases bien! – Dijo, sin mucho ánimo.  
- Gracias

Brennan se había percatado del poco ánimo con el que su compañero pronunciaba estas palabras.

- No estará…- Desechó la idea- No, imposible.

En realidad a Brennan no le gustaba la idea de tener que ir a cenar con Sully. Ya no lo quería, su corazón estaba confundido, pero quedaba con él para que su corazón se olvidara de Booth.  
No soportaba esa idea. ¿Por qué Booth? ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar del ser más engreído que había conocido? Quizás hubiera sido porque era la persona que más se había acercado a ella, que no fuera mujer, y la había escuchado y comprendido.  
Quizás hubiera sido porque era alguien que la protegía, ya fuera de sus miedos como de las distintas adversidades que sufría por su trabajo.  
Fuera por lo que fuese, se había enamorado profundamente de él.  
Se puso muy guapa: un vestido precioso con una chaqueta a juego; y uno de sus más bonitos collares.

Sully pasó a recogerla y se fueron camino del restaurante.  
Brennan notó algo durante la cena: Sully se comportaba de una forma muy extraña, no era él mismo. Ella tampoco estaba muy tranquila, pero sabía disimularlo.

Sully estaba nervioso por una simple razón: temía que Brennan sintiera algo por Booth. La amaba, pero sabía que la química entre los dos compañeros de trabajo podía llegar a ser mortal, y además, si lo sentía, sería un amor correspondido, y tendría que apartarse de en medio.  
Le encantaba pedir consejo a Booth, solo por verlo incómodo.

Cuando acabaron la cena, Sully llevó a Brennan a un parque cercano a su apartamento, curiosamente donde estaba Booth, cosa que ninguno de los dos sabía.  
Sully la dijo:

- ¿Sabes, Tempe? Te he echado mucho de menos.

Booth se acercaba lentamente a unos arbustos, a la izquierda de donde estaba Brennan, y así pudo escuchar mucho mejor todo.

Sully se acercaba "peligrosamente" a Brennan, sus narices rozaron en la punta, pero Sully optó por un abrazo, pero aun estando cerca del arbusto donde estaba Booth, y no le vio.  
Se acercó a Brennan, y la dijo:

- Tempe, creo que llegó el momento de la despedida.  
- Bueno, adiós.  
- Si, pero antes quiero hacer algo que me muero por hacer durante toda la noche…

Brennan se esperaba un beso o algo así, pero Sully sacó su pistola y la apuntó al corazón. El gatillo estaba siendo presionado.  
Si se hiciera un primer plano a cada uno de los que estaban en ese momento allí, se vería que Sully tenía una expresión malvada; Brennan, una de pánico y terror ante su destino y Booth, una decidida y valiente.

--

Siento dejarlo así, pero no me matéis ni me juzguéis mal, luego vendrá lo bonito.  
Para este "gran" final me inspiré en un capítulo de Mentes Criminales, que vi la noche que escribí esto, que por cierto, si alguien se lo pregunta, dormí muy bien.


	6. Acompañándote

Muchas gracias por vuestros comments

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comments. Me hacéis feliz :)**

**Espero que os gusten estos cinco epis. Siento la tardanza UU (He abierto un foro de HSM con Lady :P)**

C. 6. Acompañándote

Brennan lloraba sin consuelo... ¿Por qué lo había hecho Sully?  
¿Y por qué lo había impedido Booth? Él no tenía por qué hacerlo, solo eran compañeros. Lo más importante era el que hacía él allí, en esa habitación de hospital...  
A Brennan le impactaba el cómo había impedido él que esa bala entrara en su cuerpo, en ella. Había dado su vida por ella.  
Brennan le susurró algo, no muy segura de que él la escuchara:  
- Oh, Booth... No sé por qué hiciste eso por mí, pero he de agradecértelo, has salvado mi vida, ¿pero qué pasa con la tuya? No sé tú, pero te quiero. Ya está, lo he dicho. Gracias, me has abierto los ojos. Podía haber muerto, pero tú lo has impedido. Eres mi héroe. No creo que me quieras, pero me da igual, me acostumbraré. Me acostumbraré a tener esta espinita que es el amor clavada. ¿Sabes cómo me di cuenta? Porque dos simples compañeros no darían la vida por el otro. Te amo, y vendré a verte luego, pero también cada día.

Se acercó a su rostro y depositó un tímido beso en sus labios. Brennan se fue llorando, pero un doctor salió a su encuentro.  
- ¿Es familiar del Agente Booth?  
- No lo soy.  
- ¿Y por casualidad no conocerá a la dra. Temperance Brennan?  
- Sí, soy yo, ¿por?- cambiando su rostro a una actitud seria.  
- El Agente la puso como uno de sus contactos a llamar en caso de que le pasara algo. ¿Es su novia, su esposa...?  
- No, solo somos compañeros.  
- De acuerdo. He de informarle que el Agente Booth recibió un disparo de bala de 27 mm en el bazo; pero gracias a usted, que le trajo pronto, llegó a salvo y se le pudo salvar. Después de la operación para estrirparle la bala, de la que ha salido airoso, como pudo comprobar, estará en un coma ligero en el que lleva ya unas horas. En cualquier momento puede despertar. Siempre le vendrá bien estimulación sensitiva, afectiva... Háblele y esté con él, porque como le he dicho, en cualquier momento despertará.  
- Muchas gracias por la información.  
- Y ante todo, ¡ánimo!

Brennan salió del hospital. Necesitaba tomar el aire y llamó a su mejor amiga.  
- ¿Diga?  
- ¿Angela? Soy yo, Brennan  
- Sí, dime, cariño.  
- Booth está en el hospital  
- ¿Quéeeeee? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Sully intentó matarme, pero casualmente Booth estaba cerca y lo evitó-llorando  
- Oooh, cariño, ¿estás bien?  
- Sí, gracias por tu apoyo Angela  
- Llámame ante cualquier noticia, ¿es en el General?  
- Sí  
- Pues luego nos pasamos... y por favor, Bren, hoy es domingo, no vayas al Jeffersonian. Si quieres, yo convezco a Cam de que te dé estos días... Siendo Booth, creo que te los dará  
- No tienes porqué...  
- Brennan, eres mi mejor amiga, y sé que le "aprecias" y que le quieres. Y sé que él, si lucha en su interior, volverá... aunque solo sea para despedirse de ti.  
- Gracias, es un gran consuelo...  
- Hasta luego, cielo!

Brennan miró la hora. Ya había pasado la hora de comer, pero no tenía hambre. Se sentía vacía, sola y desarropada... sin ÉL  
Entró en su habitación, se sentó en una silla junto a su cama y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho, quería escuchar sus latidos, tranquilos y evadirse de esa realidad...


	7. Por favor, despierta

C

C.7. "Por favor, despierta"

Sully decidió no vengarse más de Brennan. Pensó que ya era suficiente con haberla hecho daño emocional.  
Disparar a Booth... ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?  
Hacía daño doble, y era incluso mejor que matarla. Esas amistades suyas, Sí y No, como se hacían llamar, le habían abierto los ojos.  
- ¡¡No!!- dijeron Jack, Zack y Cam ante lo que les había contado Angela- ¡¡No puede ser!!  
- Lo siento, pero es verdad. ¿Os veníis conmigo a visitarle?  
- Claro, faltaría más.  
Llegaron al hospital, y Angela se dirigió a Brennan:  
- Vente con Jack, con Zack y conmigo a tomar un café. Ya sabes que Cam y él son muy amigos. Querrá intimidad.  
- Está bien...  
Cam se quedó y comenzó:  
- Seeley, ¿qué ha pasado? Sé que ahora no me puedes responder, eso es obvio, pero tengo que decirte algunas cosas sobre Brennan. Siempre he notado que la mirabas de un modo especial; siempre la has defendido; sé que la quieres de un modo especial. Sé que te has enamorado de ella, pero no me importa, lo acepto. Por todo esto y más: despierta. Te echamos mucho de menos, a todos nos ha sorprendido verte aquí. Despierta, y sigue queriendo a Brennan, le hace falta alguien que la cuide, y ese alguien eres tú. Se siente solo, se le nota en su rostro ensombrecido por verte a ti aquí: Te necesitas – después de eso, Cam lo abrazó.

Brennan estaba con Angela. Zack y Jack no habían llegado aún.  
- Cariño, ¿qué pasó?  
- Bueno; Sully había regresado, quedamos para cenar y después fuimos a un parque y él me dijo: "Si, pero antes quiero hacer algo que he deseado hacer durante toda la noche…", sacó su pistola apretando el gatillo hacia mí, pero Booth interceptó la bala y le dio a él-comenzado a llorar.  
- Oh, cielo, no llores...  
Zack y Jack llegaron con el café. Se lo tomaron tranquilamente, y cada uno expresó su ánimo a la doctora.  
Cuando regresaron, Angela y Cam conversaron sobre lo que la segunda le había dicho a Booth.  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
- Porque Seeley es mi amigo, y necesitaba razones para volver. Espero que lo escuche...  
- Gracias, Cam... Ella sería incapaz de decirlo.  
Zack y Hodgins estaban ahí, mirando a Booth impresionados; no podían creer que estuviera ahí...  
Lo que no sabían era que tenía una razón noble: salvar a la mujer que amaba.  
Dentro de Booth, al no poder abrir los ojos, se preguntaba si esta mujer estaría con él; él esperaba que sí. Le encantó oír que la quería...  
Pero... ¿se acordaría de todo cuando regresara en sí?  
Fuera de él, todos se habían marchado menos Brennan. Ésta le dijo:  
- Booth... te quiero... siempre he tenido miedo de amar, de dejarme amar, ya sabes... desde lo que me hicieron mis padres hace 16 años. – Brennan lloraba, se tenía que ir, era tarde; pero tenía que hacerlo.

Por primera vez, Brennan vio la cicatriz con claridad. Era doloroso verlo, él casi da la vida por ella. Se sentó a su lado, apoyada en su brazo y comenzó a soñar-recordar...  
Estaba en el parque de nuevo, con Sully enfrente, éste se despedía de ella y sacaba el arma mientras intentaba matarla.  
Booth salía e interceptaba el arma, ¿cómo había podido ir tan rápido?  
Lo que Brennan no sabía era que el amor (verdadero) lo puede todo.  
De su rostro cayó una lágrima que fue a parar al brazo de Booth, Algo pasó...

Si os dais cuenta una de las últimas frases es la que da título al fic :P


	8. Chapter 8

C

C.8. El poder de una lágrima y un beso.

Brennan soñaba que Booth se iba de su lado, y eso no lo quería.  
Mientras, Booth había empezado a mover un dedo, y podía volver a respirar por sí mismo, y se auto-desintubó.

Brennan no se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pero se levantó para darle un pequeño beso tímido en sus labios.  
Se acercó, y otra vez volvió a ser tímido, como si eso estuviera mal y tuviera que ser un secreto, pero le caían lágrimas de los ojos.

Booth abrió los ojos poco a poco, y vio que lloraba en su camino a la puerta.  
- ¿Por qué lloras?  
Brennan no sabía quién le hablaba…  
- Porque mi compañero…-miró a los dos lados de la puerta: nadie. Miró hacia atrás…- ¡¡Booth!! Estás… estás… ¡¡estás despierto!!  
- Sí, pero ¿quién eres?  
- No, no…- tartamudeando por la sorpresa- ¿No sabes quién soy?  
- No- mintió- pero quizás, si me lo dices, recuerde…  
- Soy tu compañera de trabajo: Brennan o "Huesos", como me llamas tú. Te traje aquí, porque te dispararon… He estado a tu lado estos dos días, pero ahora me tengo que ir; avisaré al doctor  
- Si eso es lo que quieres…

Booth estaba un tanto decepcionado, puesto que ahora estaba despierto, con ella… ¿No había sido esta la mujer que le había dicho que lo quería? Pues él no sabía porque no se aprovechaba.  
Brennan se marchó, Booth se sonrió… Tenía un plan para demostrar su amor hacia ella.

- Eeehm, esto ¿Huesos?- Brennan se volvió antes de salir por la puerta- Creo que cuando me besaste me reviviste, quizás si ahora me volvieras a besar, recuerde…  
Tempe había apoyado sus dos brazos en la cama, los ojos de ambos mostraban algo de deseo.

- Lo siento, no puedo, somos compañeros de trabajo…  
- Entonces ¿por qué me has estado besando estas noches?  
- Lo siento, es que nunca me fijaba que había un cable debajo, me caía y tenía la mala suerte de darte en los labios. Parecía que te besaba.- mintió ella también.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué no te caes con esa mala suerte?  
- ¡¡Booooth!! No- sonrojada

Pero no pudo hacer nada. Booth cogió y con un brazo la atrajo hacia él, quitándola un brazo de apoyo; provocando que Tempe no tuviera remedio y le tuviera que besar. Booth la dijo:

- No sé lo que sentirás por mí, pero a mí, cuando estás cerca o me besas por "accidente" mi corazón late más rápido.  
- Oooh, está despierto…-se dirigió a Brennan- ¿Por qué no me ha avisado? ¿Querían charlar a solas?- uno asintió y la otra lo negó- ¿Ustedes est´na seguros de que no son pareja?  
- Solo somos compañeros- a Tempe cada vez le costaba más decirlo.  
- Bueno Doctora, me tengo que llevar a su "compañero" para hacerle unas pruebas, si tenía que hacer algo aproveche.  
- Vale, gracias. Por favor, hágale unas pruebas de memoria, no se acordaba de mí.

Booth puso los ojos como platos… ¡¡Se le iba a descubrir el pastel!!


	9. Chapter 9

C

C.9 ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Brennan se marchó por la puerta… En cuanto lo hizo, Booth le comentó algo al Doctor.

- Tengo la memoria perfectamente. Sé que ella es la Doctora Temperance Brennan; yo, el Agente Especial del FBI Seeley Booth y usted… No lo conozco. Sé que estoy en este lugar por amor a esa mujer, porque la amo como nunca había amado a nadie y…- siguió.

Brennan se había olvidado su chaqueta, y volvió a recogerla, y escuchó todo.  
Decidió que ya cogería todo luego.  
Empezó a pensar:

- "Cuando hay amor verdadero y no eres correspondida, sufres; pero cuando te enteras que es un amor correspondido, te sientes dichosa, muy feliz; como yo ahora."

Todo esto lo plasmó en una nota, añadiendo:

- "Yo no estoy preparada para tener una relación con un compañero de trabajo. Espero que lo comprendas, Booth. Te quiere, TU Huesos"

Esa misma noche, Brennan cogió un avión que partía hacia San Francisco.

A los dos días, Booth salió del hospital y cogió la chaqueta de Brennan.  
Llevaba puesta la ropa que ésta le trajo si se despertaba pronto.

Era miércoles, y fue al Jeffersonian; porque era el día que Tempe trabajaba hasta más tarde.

- ¡¡Hola a todos!!  
- ¡¡Booth!!- Le recibieron todos, uno por uno, dándole un abrazo.  
- Me recibís como si no supierais que desperté el domingo… ¿No os ha dicho nada Huesos?  
- Creíamos que estaba contigo, acompañándote. No aparece por aquí desde que te pasó eso… ¿Qué querías hacer?  
- Traerle su chaqueta…  
- Quizás esté en su casa…

Booth se fue a casa de Tempe, frente al parque en el que todo sucedió. A él también le dolía recordar todo.  
Pero para él tenía su recompensa: de no haber sido por él, Huesos estaría ahora muerta, por el disparo que Sully había apuntado a su corazón.  
Eso superaría a cualquier dolor físico, siendo uno peor: el dolor emocional: el perder a quién más amas.

Entró en el apartamento, con su llave de emergencia. Dejó la chaqueta en el recibidor.  
Recorrió todas las habitaciones de la casa, esperando encontrársela, y pronto un gran miedo le invadió… ¿Qué la podía haber pasado?

En el cuarto de estar, vio un sobre, y empezó a temer que alguien la hubiera hecho algo: el destinatario era él.  
Era la letra de Brennan, pero podía haber sido obligada.  
Empezó a leer la carta:

_Querido Booth:_

Si lees esto es porque has ido a mi casa, y puede ser por varias razones:  
- Vienes a devolverme la chaqueta: Gracias  
- No voy al Jeffersonian desde que te pasó… eso.  
- Las dos razones anteriores.

1º) He de decirte que te debo la vida: Gracias. No todo el mundo haría eso por mí.  
2º) No me busques, ni intentes localizarme.  
No me han secuestrado, ni me van a matar… No es nada malo, en serio: me voy por propia voluntad.  
3º) Sabes que cuando tenía 15 años me abandonaron mis padres, las personas que yo más quería en este mundo.  
También sabes que no soy capaz de mantener una relación duradera. Soy incapaz de dejarme querer o querer demasiado, pero tú eres la excepción a la regla: Te amo.  
No sabes lo que he sufrido por ti en el hospital, todo por mi culpa.

Cuando hay amor verdadero y no eres correspondida, sufres; pero cuando te enteras que es un amor correspondido, te sientes dichosa, muy feliz; como yo ahora. Yo no estoy preparada para tener una relación con un compañero de trabajo. Espero que lo comprendas, Booth.

Te quiere,  
TU Huesos.  


Dobló la carta y se la metió al bolsillo.  
Se quedó pensando sobre qué hacer…


	10. Chapter 10

Último capi de la actualización de este mes :P

**Último capi de la actualización de este mes :P**

**Intentaré volver antes del día 20 a actualizar ;)**

**Besos, **

**Elena **

Capítulo 10

… Hace dos días…

Brennan tomaba un vuelo con destino a Los Angeles, pero que paraba en San Francisco y Sacramento, la capital del estado.

No era tonta, y sabía que Booth iría tras ella. Buscaría el vuelo e iría a ese destino.

Pero lo que menos le apetecía ver era el rostro de su ex-mejor amigo, ya que todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente no era muy de mejores amigos.

En San Francisco se quedaría muy poco, solo hasta que recibiera una llamada de Booth desde Los Angeles, entonces volaría a Boston, en la otra costa del país.

Nunca llegó a reflexionar si esto se convertiría en una huida sin fin, o si algún día se pararía…

Subió al avión, era ya de noche, el último vuelo del día.

Se sentó en un asiento en Primera, tomó de su bolso unos apuntes donde escribía su próximo libro, previsto para que lo sacara en septiembre. En él, Kathy era disparada y llevada al hospital con urgencia por su compañero, que se sentía muy mal por haber estado tan cerca, y no haber evitado esa tragedia. Su compensación fue estar allí cuidándola.

Cerró el cuaderno, al no poder contener sus lágrimas por el recuerdo de aquella noche tan horrible. Se puso a pensar que siempre escribía sobre cosas que le pasaban con Booth, deseos, fantasías… Esto le hubiera querido que pasara.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, vio que la compañía le había dispuesto un Mercedes que tenía todos los asientos de cuero, muy lujoso, pero a la vez, no se notaba que era una limusina pequeña.

Esta "limusina" le llevó al hotel donde tenía hecha una reserva, que al enterarse que la famosa antropóloga iría a San Francisco, ya que ella llamó, le reservaron la mejor habitación por cortesía de la casa: una suite con vistas a todo San Francisco y a Alcatraz.

Durante dos días, visitó museos (como el Modern Art Museum of San Francisco), barrios, lugares…

De los barrios el que más le impactó fue el de Chinatown, cuya población china es una de las mayores fuera de Asia, tras Vancouver.

La isla de Alcatraz simplemente la fascinó, los alcatraces, esas aves que viven allí eran muy bonitas, y sobre todo la historia de la prisión era increíble.

Tras un día de grandes visitas a una ciudad que la encantó, llegó cansada al hotel, donde se sentó en un sillón del Hall agotada. Su móvil sonó: Booth.

Decidió saber que ocurría, no podía haber tardado tan poco.

- ¿Huesos? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Booth?-contestó, extrañada.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero saber dónde estás… me tienes preocupado…

- Creo que al ser del FBI eso lo puedes hacer sin llamarme, ¿no es cierto?

- Pero, Huesos, te conozco, sé que lo has podido trucar… eres famosa… Ya está si no vuelves, te pongo una orden de busca y captura…

- ¿Eso no es para los criminales peligrosos? Por cierto, ¿estás ya fuera del hospital?

- Sí, por eso sé que no estás en Washington.

- O tal vez sí…

- Que noooo, Huesos, que a mí no me engañas. ¿De qué huyes? ¿De mí? Tú no eres así…

- No huyo de ti, huyo de una posible relación entre compañeros de trabajo. Y lo único que has hecho es dar tu vida por amor.- y colgó.

Booth se quedó sorprendido: Brennan le había escuchado en el hospital, durante la conversación que mantuvieron el Doctor y él.

- Seguramente, había echado en falta su chaqueta, y habría ido a por ella. A lo mejor se escondió al oír su nombre, y al oír toda mi farsa, se fue… y huyó.

Booth no estaba muy equivocado, pues todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Decidió acercarse un momento a la oficina del FBI, y se acercó a la recepcionista, con la que mejor se llevaba, para que le consiguiera la información que deseaba saber.

- Hola, Mary. ¿Podrías mirar dónde se encuentra la Dra. Brennan?

- Pero, ¿qué te crees, Seeley? ¿Qué soy? ¿Un GPS?

- Anda, hazlo, por favor.

- Estoy muy liada, con mucho papeleo. ¿No te lo puede hacer otra?

- Por favor, Mary… Tú eres la mejor…

- ¿Me prometes que me dejarás en paz?

- Sí, de acuerdo.

- A ver…- busca en el ordenador- La Dra. Brennan ha viajado rumbo Los Angeles, hace dos días por la noche. Pero hay un problema…

- ¿Cuál?

- Ese vuelo paraba en Sacramento y San Francisco, y luego bajaba hacia el sur, hacia Los Angeles.

- ¡¡Gracias, Mary!! Eres la mejor.

- De nada. Pero no me molestes más…

- Está bien.

Booth se quedó pensativo… Se notaba que la mujer de su vida era una de las mujeres más brillantes de todo el país.

Tenía un vuelo con tres posibles destinos y no sabía cuál era el correcto.

Brennan subió a su habitación, y se tumbó en la cama.

Sonó su móvil otra vez, y lo cogió de mala gana, sin ver quién era. Ella ya sabía quién era.

- Booth, por favor, déjame en paz.

- Eeeeh, ¿qué pasa, cariño?-sonó una voz femenina en el otro lado.

- Angela…-sorprendida

- Sí, la misma que viste y calza. Contéstame, ¿qué pasa con Booth?

- Nada, me tiene muy confusa.

- Eso no me vale, pero yo te llamaba por otra cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Dónde estás, cariño? Estamos muy preocupados. No vienes a trabajar desde hace días, y eso no es normal en ti. ¿Qué haces fuera de Washington?

- Huir de una relación amorosa.- dijo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- dijo, extrañadísima.- ¿Huir del amor y de la felicidad?

- Síii, huir del amor. ¿Tan raro es?

- ¿Raro? Es pecado. Cariño, todo el mundo quiere amor. Todos necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado, que nos quiera, que nos haga felices. Alguien que nos levante la mora cuando estamos decaídos y/o tristes, y nos proteja de nuestros miedos. VUELVE ahora mismo. Es inútil huir de tu felicidad y de tu amor; Booth te acabará encontrando. Dime si no tengo razón en que él es tu media naranja.

- Me has convencido… Vuelvo mañana. Dile que me espere, y que mañana nos vemos.

Mientras…

Booth estaba muy confuso. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Intentar averiguar dónde se había ido Brennan o rehacer su vida con una mujer menos cabezota?


End file.
